Fuzzy
Fuzzy is one of the titular characters of Sam and Fuzzy. He's a small bear like creature of unknown origins, but he's probably a creature from the Underground History Life as "Eric" Not much is known about this period of Fuzzy's life, except that his name was Eric, and he was a crime partner of Hazel Kim and Brain. He would accompany Hazel on her deliveries to her clients. Fuzzy estimated that this period lasted about 20 years. About 16 years ago he signed a contract with Blamco Toys, allowing them to create robot Buddy Bears in his likeness. After the Brain Wipe An accident when Brain attempted to extract memories from Fuzzy's brain erased all his memories. 11 years ago, Fuzzy woke up in a dumpster at night with complete amnesia, Hazel then crashed into the dumpster to hide from several guards chasing her. Hazel acted like they had never met, gave Fuzzy his new name, and left him. Six weeks later, Fuzzy tracked down Hazel by watching TV to figure out what she would attempt to steal next, thenhe stole the artifact ahead of time and left a note that read "Red's Tavern Thursday 11 P.M.". At the tavern, Hazel tells Fuzzy about the Underground. Unfortunately, Fuzzy foolishly left the same note at 5 other exhibits, leading the police to the tavern. Hazel escaped through the rooftops while Fuzzy stalled the cops. Soon Hazel found Fuzzy again and offers him to be her partner in crime. Some time later, Fuzzy eavesdropped on Hazel setting up a heist unknown person (possibly a Ninja Mafioso) and mentioning Eric. That night they went to steal a bracelet for the Ninja Mafia, Hazel stressed that the mission is to be top secret, and she won't attempt to attract any attention on the security cameras. Fuzzy entered the building's control room through a balcony window to disable the security system for Hazel, only to find the doors already unlocked and security guards missing. In the room where the bracelet was displayed, Hazel found Mr. Blank about to take the bracelet. Brain hindered Blank just long enough for Hazel to grab the bracelet and escape, but Blank was soon on her heels again. Blank cornered Hazel on a balcony and was just about to kill her when Fuzzy crashed through a ceiling panel and knocked the bracelet over the edge of the balcony, Blank then jumped after the bracelet and disappeared. Hazel and Fuzzy retreated back to their apartment in defeat, Fuzzy deduced that Hazel didn't want her face shown on camera because she was stealing from one of her own clients, he mistakenly concluded that the client in question was "Eric" (actually some guy named Robert Paxton), Hazel seemed very disturbed by the mention of Eric and quickly changed the subject. Later, they stole a large ornate cone together. Hazel insisted that she had to deliver the cone to her client alone, but Fuzzy followed her without her knowledge into the Underground. Fuzzy eavesdropped her client and overheard Hazel talking with Rexford, Hazel told Rexford that she no longer works together with Eric and she pulled off the heist alone. Rexford threatened Hazel and implicitly accused her of stealing from her own clients, referring to the large bracelet. Sensing Hazel to be in danger, Fuzzy bursted into the room and grabbed the cone, Rexford advanced on him and accidentally broke through a wall, leaving both Fuzzy and Rexford hanging outside the building. Hazel pulled Fuzzy to safety with her scarf while Brain attacked Rexford, Hazel then told him she felt betrayed that her most profitable client would accuse her of such a deed, they agreed to carry out the delivery as planned and never speak of the whole ordeal again. The cone is revealed to be a t-rex sized false tooth. Fuzzy now inferred that Eric was another crime partner of Hazel's who died because he didn't follow Hazel's orders to keep himself safe, although he's still paranoid and has his doubts. Fuzzy periodically suffered from nightmares relating to when Brain erased his memories, Hazel and the name Eric often showed up in his dreams. Meeting Sam Roughly a year later, Fuzzy left Hazel. Fuzzy first met Sam in a bar when he tried to recruit him for a pyramid scheme, Fuzzy claimed to take Sam under his wings, and ended up living with him for the next 9 years. Secret Ninja Mafia Member On Tour with Noosehead Personality Fuzzy is loud, inappropriate, and quite crazy, constantly making up sadistic and capricious plans, sometimes just for the hell of it. He acts quite full of himself and likes to show off, he also enjoys money and fame. Category:Characters Category:Non-human characters